The Fortune Cookie Challenge
by Kit-Kat lov3r
Summary: I am out on a mission. A mission to put those little quotes you get from inside a fortune cookie to good use. At least once a week, I will pull a quote from a jar and write a short story based off of it. This week- Use your head, but live in your heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! I'm going to try something new. You see, I eat a lot of Chinese food and I have a weird obsession with keeping the little quotes from the cookie. And those quotes are sitting in a bowl just waiting to be put to good use. So I decided that I'm going to randomly pull out a quote and write a short story based off of it. The amount of stories I will do will be based on how many people review my story. But there is an opportunity to have many of these because I am drop dead serious when I say I have a lot of these.

Anyway….I don't know which twilight characters these stories will be based off of. I'm just going to let the cookie set the mood.  
>I own nothing at all; everything either belongs to Stephanie Meyer, or the local Chinese restaurant.<p>

So without further ado, here's the first fortune cookie challenge. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em><span>Fortune Cookie Quote<span>__- You are never selfish with your advice or you help. _

_POV__- Jasper _

_Setting__- Jasper and Carlisle are sitting in an office; both of them are reading a book. _

The house was remarkably quiet for once. Everyone except Carlisle and I had gone out to the mall. I didn't go because I have only been with the Cullen's for a couple months and I'm still new to the diet. Why am I trying to fool myself? I know that's not the reason I didn't go. I really have to ask Carlisle a question. But what if he doesn't want to help me? I mean, I can do this by myself. I've been by myself for the longest time; I don't need his help at all.

"Are you okay son? You've been on the same page for twenty minutes. Is something on your mind?" Carlisle asked as he put the book he had been reading on the table beside him. That's one thing I might never get used to, people giving you attention and actually caring about what you have to say.

"Ummm… Yeah, Sir. I'm fine. Just thinkin' about stuff." I mumbled as I turned the page.

"Okay, if you're sure there's nothing I can help you with. I'm always here if you need to talk. And Jasper," he paused so I looked up at him. "You don't have to call me Sir. It makes me feel old, and whether you like it or not we are a family not a coven." He then smiled and picked his book back up and continued reading.

Wow. I am turning into a big old chicken. Look what this family is doing to me. I use to be able to say anything that was on my mind, but now I can't.

This internal battering is not going to solve me problems. I really need his help. He is the only one that can help me make this right. Come on Jasper, man up. You use to fight crazed, bloodthirsty newborns with no problem at all. And now you can't even ask the old pacifist a freaking question. God, I am so lucky Edward isn't here right now. That kid drives me up the wall.

Back on top Jasper, ask the question.

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. But I guess it wasn't fast enough because Carlisle one again sat the book on the table and turned towards me. He looked at me with those golden, caring eyes. His emotions all but screamed, "Let me help you. I need to help you; I want to be your father." He really isn't making this any easier for me.  
>"Please, let me help you" he pleaded.<p>

I have to learn to trust him. Alice said he's a good man and I believe her. But it's hard to trust people because of my past. But I guess this would be a good baby step. So here I go…

"I was wonderin' if you could… help me with somethin'" I asked nervously.

"Of course I will help, Jasper. I would be honored if you would let assist you." I felt the love and pride come off of him in large waves. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I… well, I was."

While I was trying to decide how to ask him this, Carlisle patiently sat there. He didn't try and rush me at all, and for that I was extremely grateful.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice. You see, I really love Alice. She is my hope, my world, my savior, my only reason for living. Without her, I doubt I would even be alive right now. I was depressed and the depression only got worse after I hunted." I paused. I didn't want Carlisle to think I was a bad person because I killed humans. I checked his emotions and was surprised by what I felt. Instead of feeling hatred and disgust like I expected, I felt reassurance and acceptance. Those emotions gave me the strength to continue. "I would love to spend the rest of eternity with Alice, just so I can show her how thankful I am that she came for me and to show her how much I love her. There's a problem though."

"And what may that problem be?" He questioned.

Now here's the hard part.

"I haven't really told you my whole story. You do know about Maria though, right?" he nodded so I continued, "Well Maria and I sort of have a past. It wasn't love by any means. It was more like a form of entertainment. Well, except for those few times when I did something she didn't exactly approve of. That made her angry and an angry Maria wasn't something that you wanted to say no to. Now that I think about it, I guess I use to think that what we had been love though. I was pretty stupid to believe that. It should have been a clear signal when the pleasure turned into pain and torture. I should of known that she was pure evil and incapable of love." Silence. Carlisle wasn't saying anything, and neither of us was really breathing. He kept giving of the feelings of pity and sorrow. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Alice can do so much better than me. She's so pure and innocent and I am far from it. I have done horrible things Carlisle. " I looked down at the ground, emotions of hurt pouring out of me.

"Jasper, son, look at me please." When I did what he asked he continued. "I will never be able to fully understand what you have been through. It must have been incredibly hard to live like that. But I do know how strong you and Alice's love is. I can see the way you two look at each other. You may not believe me right now, but see is exactly what you need and the other way around. You two will do great things for the other. It may seem hard right now but it will get better. Jasper, you should try and focus on the present and not the past. Leave the past behind you, and leave the future to Alice. Just live in today. Remember, your past doesn't always define your future. You have the power to change anything that you want. You no longer have to be the tuff and strategic man that you had to be during the war. Just relax and enjoy life. Soak up the happiness around you. Alice loves you and nothing you can do will change that. She knows about your past. She's seen it, remember? She doesn't care what you use to be. She just cares about what you are now. Enjoy the happiness Jasper. You deserve it."

Does he really think all these things? How can he not think of me as a horrible person? I have done so many things in my life and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself.

"Now Jasper, don't hate Edward for this but he told me something about you. He said that if you didn't bring it up than I had to. I usually don't like to get involved in couples relationships, but he put up a really good argument. He said that if this didn't happen now, than it might not ever happen and that would just about kill Alice." My face must have been priceless because Carlisle laughed and said, "Not literally Jasper. It would just upset her. He said that you had been silently debating whether or not to ask me this. I do consider Alice to be one of my daughters, just like I consider you to be one of my sons. And I also know that you were born in a different time. Back in a time when you would actually ask your mates father for her hand in marriage. Edward said that you wouldn't ask Alice to marry unless you talked to me. He also said that you weren't going to do that for a very long time and that Alice really wants marry the "Love of her life" as soon as possible. So, is there anything you want to ask me now?"

Way to put a man on the spot. I mean, I really do want to marry Alice but what if Carlisle said no? What would I do then? I guess the only way to find out would be to ask him.

"Carlisle, I love your "Daughter" very much. She is the light that keeps me from falling over the edge. I knew that she was the one that I wanted to spend eternity with when I first saw her in that café. I promise to love and cherish her forever. I will always put her first and will do anything to keep her away from harm. Would you give me the honor of becoming you daughter's husband?"

Carlisle then gave me a reassuring smile. His face was a pure picture of joy and happiness. "Of course you have my blessing, my son. There is nobody else in the world that I would trust Alice's life with more than you. I know that you two will be immensely happy together."

I stood up and was about to walk out of the room, but though better of it. I turned around and said, "Thanks dad. This means so much to me. Thanks for wasting you day sitting here with me. I know you would much rather be out with the rest of the family, but I greatly appreciate all of your unselfish advise and I will take all of it into consideration. And thanks for letting me find my love."

I don't think I have ever felt such strong and comforting emotions as I did when Carlisle heard me call him dad.

"Jasper, I don't even think you, being an empath, can understand how happy I am now. I am honored that you consider me to be your father. And don't ever think that spending any sort of time with you would be a waste on my part. I love to spend time with my family and I am glad to finally be able to connect with you. And as for the advice, you are more than welcome to ask for my help anytime you need it. Asking for help doesn't make you weak. Now, the family just got back so go ask her. She's going to need a lot of time to plan." He stood up and pulled me into a hug. I was wary at first. I hated to be touched. But all the tension melted away when he whispered, "I'm proud of you" in my ear.

Those four words changed my day completely. They filled by body full of strength, strength that I would certainly need to say that four letter question to the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope this story was okay. If you think that I should write another chapter, than please post a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! I was really bored so I wrote a couple stories. This one is kinda short, but hopefully its still ok. I just wanted to show a little bit of emmetts..ummm...uniqueness. And I felt like I should at least attempt a story that doens't revolve around Jasper. (If you read any of my other stories you would know about my obsession).

-Chinese Chef- 再说吧！(Say it!)

-Me- Say what?

-Chinese Chef- 你不拥有的Cookie或字符！(That you don't own the cookie or the charaters)

-Me- Fine! I don't own the cookie quote or the characters! Happy now?

-Chinese Chef- 是的，我很高兴。(Yes, I'm very happy now.)

(Ps. I don't know if any of that is right. I used google translator)

* * *

><p>The Cullen's day out-<p>

POV- Carlisle's

Scene- Mostly at a Chinese restaurant

Alice had all but dragged the whole family out for a fun day of family bonding. And we all know that the Alice's second favorite form of entertainment is shopping. (I'll let your mind determine her first fav.) Anyway, we all piled into our cars and speed to the mall. But instead of going to the mall that is located an hour from our home, my daughter decided that we needed to drive three hours to a "Much better mall". When I asked her why this one was so much better she replied with, "The floors match my shoes better Carlisle. Come on; stick with the new style trends."

We were then forced to walk through each and every store in the wrenched place. Everyone, including Esme, was begging for me to tell Alice that time was up. But as soon as I would turn around to tell her, she would me gone and dragging poor Jasper with her.

After about four hour of non-stop shopping Alice declared that she was done. Everyone danced with happiness.

We were about to head out the door when Nessie's stomach started to growl. Edward told us that we could go ahead if we wanted and that they were going to grab her something from the food court. Well, none of us had anything better to do so we all joined the new parents.

After picking her food, we all sat down at a table. Nobody had noticed Emmett's disappearance until he ran up yelling that he had found the most amazing thing on earth. He said, "What I have found will blow your mind. In all my years of living I have never seen something full of this much awesomeness. I mean, how can something so small do so much? Oh, and I'm not talking about you Alice. Even though what you and Jasper did last night was pretty impressive- Wink- Wink-."

"How did you…" Alice asked.

"Now is not the time for questions my un-innocent sister. Now is the time to see some real future seeing at work."

What he held up was a small cookie wrapped in plastic. "It's a fortune cookie. I bet it's more realistic than what ally cat sees. I mean, a cookie wouldn't lie to someone that was about to eat it, right?"

We all stared at him in disbelief as he slowly opened the cookie. I swear, he says some of the most unintelligent things some times.

He read the cookie out loud for us all to hear.

It read, "The love of your life is sitting right across from you."

That's when we all broke out laughing. Now if it would have been Rosalie, his love and wife, nobody would have laughed. But the reason for our outburst was Emmett's face when he looked straight a crossed from him and into the eyes of Edward.

"Hey honey, I'm home" Edward said, with and evil but charming smile.

"I'm terribly sorry cookie but I must tell you that you have completely messed up. I am most definitely not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I do have a wife. Besides, Edward is not my type. I like someone who lives life on the edge," he looked around the table, "Hey Jasper, switch places with Edward."

"No can do, brother. I can't mess with fate. Besides, you were the one that said cookies don't lie. "

"Looks like you stuck with me, beautiful" Edward said with a wink.

"Ehh…. I guess you should take what you can get."

And after this day, Emmett was banned from ever getting a fortune cookie again.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it and thanks for reading :p I had fun writing the chapter. Please right a review, I want to know what you all think. Byee. 再见!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and left a review. You all are awesome.

This chapter is a little different then my normal story vibe. This chapter does have a quote, but it also has a purpose. This week was bully awarness week at my brothers school, so when I pulled this quote out it felt like a good story line. This is a sadder story and does include Bullying and Suicide so be cautious if this kind of thing upsets you.

I think that this is an important problem to discuss because it happens everywhere, everyday.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorry is this is confusing, the words in bold are being heard by Bella and Edward through the TV.<span>_

_Setting- Edward and Bella are in their cottage watching the news together. Year is 2013 in a small town in Oregon. _

_Quote- You are far more influential than you think._

_POV- Bella_

**-Mark (News Man) - I've just heard that we have some breaking news. Jen, could you tell us more about this tragedy?**

**-Jen (News Woman) - "Sure, Mark. Fear is defined as an unpleasant feeling of anxiety or apprehension caused by the presence or anticipation of danger. This can be common things like heights, snakes or clowns. Or maybe something more unique, like the fear of things that don't exist. Something in your body tells you that you should be afraid and that you should stay away from them. But what happens when these fears are always around you and you can't ever seem to get away? Well, for the unfortunate children these fears hit in a place where they should feel safe."**

"**Yesterday at around noon someone made a call to the 911 dispatchers here in forks. It was a mother telling us that she had found her daughter, 16 year old Abigail murphy, cut and bleeding in the bathroom of their family house. By the time that the ambulance had arrived at the house, Abigail was dead. On a note that she had left on a table, she said, "I'm tired; tired of the bullying, of the verbal abuse. I don't want to live the rest of my life like this. It hurts so much. Am I that much different then they are? I guess that doesn't matter anymore because in a short time I won't be a bother to anyone. I love you mom and dad, please forgive me." Pondering this investigation, cops unleashed a few suspects. From Abigail's cellphone, cops have found the people behind the abuse. 17 year olds, Samantha and Julia. Supposedly these two have been posting comments and spreading rumors about Abigail. She had finally had enough; they two young girls had made her life a living hell. Alone and hurt, Abigail went home and silently ended the unneeded and heartless pain that Samantha and Julia caused. Now, Abigail's mother is trying to charge Samantha and Julia with her daughter's death. "**

"How could those girls be so heartless? And why do they think they are any better than that girl? Abigail hadn't done anything to those wrenched things." Bella said while burying her head into my chest. She was worried about the bullying thing since Nessie was a tad bit different that the other children out there and she would be starting school soon.

"I don't know, Love. Some people just are heartless and don't care about the impact they have on other peoples lived. And then again, some people bully others because there jealous or want to feel better about themselves." I explained softly. This topic seemed to greatly distress her.

"That isn't an excuse for her actions. Bullying is such a horrible thing. That poor girl; I can't imagine what she went through. All these people thinking she was a bad person, but in reality everything was a lie. Those evil girls completely ruined that family and I think that they should be charged with her death. I wish there was something I could do to stop this kind of thing from happening again." Bella said and then started pacing around the room.

"How about you give a bullying awareness speech at the high school? Talk to them about the effects of bullying and what to do if you're being bullied." Maybe that would help ease her mind a bit.

"Why do you think a bunch of teenagers would listen to me? I'm not exactly the speech giving type."

"I don't know love. You're far more influential than you think." I really wanted her to do this and I know that she could make a big impact.

"Okay, I'll try it. But I still doubt they will listen."

-_PART 2- _

_Scene- High school gym_

_-Edwards POV-_

Since Bella and I had decided to be homeschooled this year, we didn't really know that many people at the high school. Bella had spent hours and hours working on her speech. She wouldn't even let me read it saying that I would have to wait like everyone else in the world. Our whole family was sitting proudly in the bleachers as Bella walked onto the small stage and began her speech.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. I know many of you have heard about the tragic death of Abigail and the reasons behind it. Well, I'm here to supply you with some facts that might help prevent this tragedy from every happening again. You see, Abigail committed suicide after a small group of heartless teenagers made up a bunch of lies about her. They spread rumors and called her many names. Once the verbal abuse turned physical, Abigail decided that she had had enough. She died cold and alone because two people decided that they should be on top of her on the food chain. Let me tell you now, you are no better than anyone out there. Everybody has a purpose in life and you should never try and stand in the way of someone path to finding that purpose. Did you know that every year, around 25 people commit suicide because of bullying? That is far too many lives taken by others ruthless acts. It disgusts me and many others out there. If you are bullying someone and they end up killing themselves, do you really want their deaths on your hands? Trust me that guilt will never go away. And if you are someone getting bullied, you don't have to go through this alone. Talk to a teacher or parent; call a bullying hotline, or you can even call me. I will do everything in my power to make sure this stops. Thanks for listening and I hope you will take what I said into consideration."

Wow. I didn't know Bella had that in her. That was an amazing speech and brought out the right emotions in people. And those emotions had to be pretty big because Jasper looked like he was about to puke.

"How was it?" Bella asked.

"That was utterly amazing. I can assure you that you have made a difference and that some of the bully's will think twice before saying something rude again. "

-Three weeks later- 

"Thanks for coming in Bella. I know you're probably busy so I will just jump to the point. I wanted to thank you. You have made such a big impact in our school. With your help, more kids are contacting parents and teachers for help with bullying. We now have a mailbox outside the counselor's office where students can leave her notes to ask for help. We also have seen a large reduction in behavior problems here. Your speech was a major eye opener to all these kids. I doubt you will ever understand how big of an influence you've had on them, and again I just wanted to say thanks for it."

"Wow. I can't believe it actually helped. I never thought they would actually listen to what I said. I'm glad they did though. Bullying is such an unneeded and horrible act. It should be stopped. Hopefully one of these days' people will be able to only see the good in others, and just ignore the bad."

_**FACTS-**_

It is estimated that 160,000 children miss school every day due to fear of attack or intimidation by other students. Source: National Education Association

56% of students have personally witnessed some type of bullying at school. If you see it happening, please report it. It could make a huge difference.

According to bullying statistics, 1 out of every 10 students who drops out of school does so because of repeated bullying. DON'T RUIN SOMEONES LIFE FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL PLEASURE.

Suicide remains among the leading causes of death of children under 14. And in most cases, the young people die from hanging. (AAS)

• In 2005 (the last year nationwide stats were available), 270 children in the 10-14 age group killed themselves. (AAS)

Bully victims are between 2 to 9 times more likely to consider suicide than non-victims, according to studies by Yale University

study in Britain found that at least half of suicides among young people are related to bullying

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope it was barable. There will be a happier chapter later on this week. Please write a review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! How are you today? Well, I for one am pretty good. I have updated both of my stories in the past 24 hours so that makes me happy.

This cookie challenge is about Carlisle and Esme. It was a lot of fun to write, since not a lot of my plots in any of my stories have to do with love. Oh, I couldn't help but add a little bit of Jasper in there though. I just wouldn't work for me.

Also, if anyone has an questions or requests please feel free to leave them in the review and I will resond.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>From Hate to Love and Tears to Smiles.<p>

_Esme's POV-_

_Quote- For hate is never conquered by hate. Hate is conquered_

_by love. _

_Scene- Esme sitting on the couch thinking about her long and eventful life. _

I use to doubt that love was real. All I had ever experienced was proof of that. I knew that love led to being hurt and let down. That I would have rather been dead than been " Loved" or whatever it was that Charles considered it. We never did any of the cute little things that couples did when they were in love. Instead of holding hands, I was hit with them. Instead of whispering sweet nothings in the dark, I was plagued by this death threats. And instead of rejoicing over the news of a baby, I was scared to death. I didn't want my baby to go through the things that Charles put me through, so I didn't tell him. I hated Charles with every ounce of my being and I was convinced that I would run from him after the baby was born. But that never got to happen. When my baby died I was devastated. I didn't want to live if I had nothing to live for. I'm lucky that those people found me and that Carlisle noticed that I was still alive. If he hadn't then I would have never had the chance at feeling true love.

Carlisle is such a compassionate man. He truly care about everyone no matter the race, gender or background. He just wants to help everyone. He has taught me to enjoy life more and that you never know how much you'll miss something until its gone.

He has also shown me love. It is a real thing and let me tell you this, its beautiful. At first, I found it hard to trust Carlisle. I wanted to but it was hard because of my past. But he was patient. He would sit beside me and read a book or even talk about unimportant things. These little things helped bring me closer to him. He let me decide if I could trust him, instead of trying to force it upon me. Everyday before he would find me ( though I was always really close by) and say, " I'm off to work Amore. Do you need anything while I'm out?". He was always asking if I needed anything; always the gentleman. And when he got home he would come find me and ask how my day went.

After a few months of being a vampire, things began to change. I had always loved Carlisle but I was now in full trusting mode. I would be beside him every morning when he left for work and I would respond to his every morning question with, " I love you too, be careful and hurry back to me." and with a kiss he would be gone. When he got home he would walk in the door to find me waiting for him. He always laughed and said, " Well hello there, darling. How was my beauty today?"

There are many things that I love about Carlisle. I love his eyes. They show his emotions as clearly as if you were looking into a glass bowl. On normal days, they are calm and relaxing. They make me feel safe and guarded. On his bad day, like when he loses a patient, they are darker and still. In times like this his eyes and hallow; nobody's home. And then there's the times when his eyes are wild and playful. I usually don't see these eyes unless where home alone. Overall, those are my favorites. They twinkle with happiness.

Another thing that I love about Carlisle is his smile. Just like his eyes, there are many versions. He has a normal day happy smile. Its gentle and reassuring. It lets you know that he's content and that everything is okay. He also has a crooked smile which he only shows when something is truly funny. That smile warms my heart and heats my body with love. But one of my favorite smile is his mischievous one. Its light and carefree. It shines so brightly with happiness. This smile showcases his playful mood. Usually, when signs of this smile are seen upon Carlisles marbled face the children flee the house.

Carlisle is such a gentle creature. He would never do anything to hurt anyone. He is such a pacifist and believes that everything can be solved with words instead of fists. If given the chance, he would use all the strength he had to save those people who have nothing. Its really hard to get Carlisle to come home from the hospital. He thinks that if he were there more peoples lives would be saved. While that may be true, it just can't happen that way. It could jeopardize everything we have built over the years. People would notice that even though he stayed there all day, he never became tired. Besides, selfish as this sounds, I need him.

Carlisle is extremely good with the "Children". He's always around if they need something. He will always take time to talk to each and every one of them. Since Edward and Bella had started to see each other, he took more time off of work. He wanted to be here for his son and to help him through every bump in the long road to happiness that they have had. Then when Nessie was born, I got to see something that I could never give him. He would walk into the nursery late at night to check on his only granddaughter. He loves that girl to death and fits the role of a grandfather perfectly. He enjoys showering her with small gifts and giving her cookies before dinner. Hes such a suck-up. He wants her to be happy. I often wonder what our life would be like if I were able to have children. Would he sit in the room and rock them all night? Would he actually get up and feed the baby at two in the morning? I will never know.

While Carlisle loves all of our children and all our children love him, his bond with Jasper is quite unusual. Jasper was forced to grow up to fast. He had to take care of his family, fight in the civil war and later in the Vampire battle in Texas. With all these things hes been through, he finds it hard to consider us parents. Other than Carlisle, Jasper is the oldest ( Even older than me). But Carlisle tries to not let that bother him. He knows that Jasper is more mature than the rest and knows how to live on his own. All of the kids worship the ground that he walks on and I know they would all do everything to help him if something bad were to happen.

Carlisle really is my everything. If he hadn't existed than I to would fail to exist. He is the light to my days and my reason to live. Hes the moon at night, calm and quiet. He my vision because everything I see reflects our love. Hes the holder of my hand and the catcher of my eyes. Hes the air that I breath and the voice that I use to speak. He's the reason behind my smiles and the one who tells no lies. Without him I would be nothing.

I was once asked to pick five words to describe Carlisle. Well, five seemed to little of a number so I picked a few more and here they are...

Compassionate, wonderful, loving, respectful, brave, passionate, sensitive, talented, selfless, inspiring, motivating, calm, generous, intoxicating, energetic, honest, patient, intelligent, determined, supportive, helpful, moral, protective, sharp minded, pacifistic, supporter of peace, beautiful, handsome, amazing father, loyal, polite, stubborn, modest, considerate, and Mine. There are many, many more but I don't want to bore you all.

What to know some of the qualities Charles had? Well the list is pretty short. Here we go...

Hateful, cruel, reckless, fussy, blunt, problematic, loud, inconsiderate, nasty, vain, rude, arrogant, wild, abusive, moody, selfish, control freak, manipulator, crude, violent, deceptive. The only good thing that I can put in his list is the word DEAD.

I use to hate Charles for what he lacked. He had absolutely none of the qualities that I love in Carlisle. I truly hated every single morning because I knew I would have to wake up to not only his verbal but also his physical abuse. But one day Carlisle told me that I should try to stop wasting my energy on him. He was gone and would never hurt me again. He said, "For hate is never conquered by hate. Hate is conquered by love. And I personally think that our love is strong enough to not only knock out that hate, but possibly all the hate in the world. Yes my amour, my love for you us that strong. Let my love for you ease all the hate you have ever experienced".

Carlisle has given me a second chance at life, a family, children that I never thought I could have, and love that I didn't know existed. But he has also helped me forget and forgive Charles. I know can focus on being happy and not worry about my my past ruining my day. Carlisle has made all the difference.

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was okay. Please leave a review. And a new chapter will be up soon. I tend to write a lot on the weekends.<p>

Hope you all have a good day/ night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them all.

Heres another chapter! This one is for all those Edward and Bella fans.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Quote- How can you have a beautiful ending without making beautiful mistakes.<p>

Scene- Edward and Bella are talking about the past in their small cottage.

Date- 5/09/2014

POV- Bella

Some people let their past get in the way of their future. They let guilt eat away at them. Sometimes they hold in all this guilt from the ones they love. They go about life just hiding it and pretending that it doesn't exist. This is when the guilt gets worse. It starts to ruin your happiness and makes you push away the ones that care about you.

Now that the threat of the Volturi is long gone and Nessie is old enough to entertain herself for longer periods of time, I am able to really talk about our past and future. It was hard to get Edward to talk to me about these things at first. He didn't think I would understand what he did. But now, with me being equal to him, he doesn't have that excuse anymore.

I told him that I wanted to hear everything. Every little detail. Every crush, every experience, and every accident. Edward has started to get a little distant. I asked him about it, but he assured me it was nothing. When I asked Carlisle what might be wrong he told me that Edward had been thinking about his past. He had began to count every life that he had ever taken, even the evil ones he killed. Carlisle said that Edward had never really mourned over the loss and that all that guilt has been building up for a long time.

So one day when Nessie was playing with Jacob, I made him tell me everything.

He told me all that he could remember about his life as a human. He said that he was sometimes got mad at his father. His father was a successful lawyer and wasn't always around. He had grown rather close to his mom. He told me his dreams about being a soldier and that the love for his mother was the only the only thing that made him stay other than being underage. He told me more about his rebellion period in 1927. He again reassured me that he only killed the evil and that his first victim was Charles Evenson, Esme's abusive ex-husband. He told me every singe person that he had killed during that time and the reasons behind every one. He said that in 1931 he started to regret his earlier decisions and returned to the wide open arms of Esme and Carlisle.

He then told me about everything he had regretted doing in the time that he has known me. He regrets ever leaving after our first meeting, that it was a sign of weakness. Also, he hates how rude he had been at first and that both of his fathers had taught him better than that. The list went on and on. Bringing me to the baseball field, not protecting me from James attack, him leaving after my 18th birthday, not calling, running off to Italy, trying to keep me away from Jacob, not noticing that Victoria was behind everything, letting Jacob get hurt, trying to kill our daughter, and not trusting me more. It was a heavy load that he had been carrying for so long.

He had begun to see himself as a monster again. He thought that he was the worst husband out there and that I deserved better.

That's when I said, " That is not true at all. After everything we have been through I think that we both deserve each other. Do you really think that I'm still mad about those things? I'm not. Their from the past. Besides, everyone is allowed bad days. And as for drinking humans? They were bad people and deserved to be dead. You saved more lives than you took. It is pretty near impossible to have a beautiful ending without making a bunch of beautiful mistakes. Nothing is ever going to change the love that I feel for you. I also want you to know that you no longer have to hold everything in. There is a reason behind being married. I am here to hold your hand, to make you laugh, to listen to you when your sad, and to heal you when your down. I will always be here for you, just like your always here for me. We can get through everything and anything. Just let me help."

He leaned over and kissed me softly. " You don't know how much that means to me. I feel very honored to have you as a wife. You always know what to say to make me feel whole again. I love you."

" I love you too, Edward. Forever and always. As you once said, Always look after my heart because I always leave it with you". I moved to his lap and kissed him. It started off light and comforting, but within a few seconds it grew in strength. It was now full of love, despair and passion. I turned around more and put my hands In his hair. I was starting to take his shirt off when the door swung wide open and Nessie, Jacob and Emmett walked in.

"Yuck, that's gross. Mommy and Daddy are going to get cuties now." Nessie said causing us all to laugh.

"Come on you guys. There's children present. How about you two lovers get a room?" Emmett joked as he came to sit beside us.

" Really Emmett? Couldn't you just give us five more minutes?" Edward said, trying to sound annoyed. His eyes gave him away though. They were shining with amusement.

" Sorry dude. No can do. Rose will be furious if I'm not ready to leave by the time she gets back. And Jacob is going on shift, so yeah. I guess you will just have to wait till tonight". Both Emmett and Jacob laughed as the left the house.

Well, their goes my plans. I guess we will just have another family game night. I would ask someone else to watch her for an hour but I would feel selfish doing so. Besides, everyone is out.

I was about to put in a movie when someone knocked on the door. It was Jasper.

He said " I hope I'm not bothering you guys" will trying to hold back laughter. " I felt some painful emotions coming from this house and I felt the need to help. Its been awhile since you two have had time to yourself. Ill take Nessie to see a movie. Just try not to break anything while were gone."

We thanked him many times as he helped get Nessie ready. He left us by our self with a wink.

"Now, where were we?" I murmured in Edwards ear. We then began to love away all the guilt from the past.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Please leave a review and will update again. Also, if you have any request feel free to leave them as a review also. THANKS 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Finals and Exams are getting in my way, as well as my brothers Baseball games. But, I actually spent a few hours working on my stories today. So, Yeah.

I uploaded two new stories. One is about Carlisle and Edward's father/son relationship, and the other is small stories centering around Carlisle and his family. Please check them out.

Anyway, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosalie's and Emmett's Date night-<strong>_

_**POV- Rosalie**_

_**Scene 1- Rose and Emmett are sitting in their room.**_

_**Quote- In the midst of a busy life, take time to be a kid again.**_

This last year has been pretty hectic. It seems that I've barley had any time to do anything. So far, Edward and Bella have gotten married, Nessie was born, Bella was changed, Werewolves have fought, the Voltouri have attempted to battle against us, and Jacob imprinted. And now it feels as if I can finally take a breathe.

Now with all this drama gone, I can't help but wonder what I'm going to do now. I feel like I have somewhat neglected Emmett. Its been hard to find time to spend quality time with him. Even though I see him every single day, I miss him.

"Rose? Are you okay? You seem a little quiet." My lovers booming voice interrupted my quiet pondering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just feels weird; not having anything to do."

" Well, I think I can change that, Babe." he said with a suspicious grin.

" I would love to, Em. But I don't think Esme would appreciate a huge hole in the wall. She said that we have caused to much of the house to be covered in glass."

" Babe, while that sounds great, that's not what I meant. I'm taking you out on a date. For one day we are going to act like real teenagers again. Now, please get dressed. Can you be ready in ten minutes?" he asked. I was kind of surprised. Emmett isn't one to go on small dates.

" Sure. I can be ready, but where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

" All in good time, Babe. All in good time". He then left me alone in the room to get ready.

About twenty minutes later Emmett pulled him Jeep into a large parking lot. The sign in front of the building read, " Bobs Bowling".

"Were going bowling, Emmett? I don't think I've ever been bowling before". This was far from what I expected as a date, but it sounded fun.

" Yes we are. And I've never gone either. I guess we'll just have to learn together." he said with a wink.

Instead of using the balls that were provided for us, Emmett bought me one. It was black with a delicate rose painted on it. I instantly fell in love with it.

Bowling was quite difficult at first. Emmett kept wanting to use his vampire strength, but we both knew that wouldn't end well. We also got a few looks from the others in the ally. Emmett almost lost his cool a few times. Some guys just don't take the hint that I am happily married and will never love another one.

We stayed till closing time. When I looked at the clock, I noticed that we had been there for seven hours. But those seven hours had to of been the best seven hours I have spent in a long time. It was nice to spend time with Emmett again. It was also nice to get a break from all the drama and violence and just be a kid again.

After Emmett pulled the car into our driveway at home, he ran over and opened my door. Now, Emmett is extremely sweet, but he rarely ever does that.

" Wow. Where did that come from, Emmy? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

" The truth?" he waited for a response, so I nodded. " Jasper influenced me. He always does all these small, and seemingly unimportant things for Alice. She usually seems pretty happy about it, so I thought I would give it a try. Stupid, right?" he said as he nervously played with his fingers.

"Far from it. Please continue, My Fair Gentleman." I said as I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

His face light up with a huge smile at my words. He then led me to the front porch where he sat me on a bench.

It was such a beautiful night. The stars, for once, were clearly visible. When a cool breeze blew past us, I involuntary shivered. Emmett removed his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders, even though he know I didn't actually feel cold. I smiled up at him.

We stayed quiet for awhile, just enjoying the peace. But then Emmett said, " Today has been an amazing night. I can't believe we haven't gone on an actual date night like that before. I think we should do it more often, Babe. Its nice spending time with you."

" It has been a great night. And your right, we need to do this more often. How about every other Friday? I feel like I rarely get to spend quality time together."

" Fridays sound great to me. But as for right now, will you look at the stars with me?" he asked while grabbing by hands.

" Of course." I said as I climbed into his large lap.

We spent the rest of the night sitting their. Just watching the night around us, and enjoying each others company. I think this night deserves a spot in the best nights of my life. But what do I know? There may be more night like this to come.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it was kinda short. But I hope it was okay. Please a review, it makes my day. THANKS FOR READING IT!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to give a big thanks to Pudget12 who kindly gave me this, and other, quotes to use.

I own nothing at all.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Romance is just around the corner-<p>

Setting- Carlisle surprises Esme while shes working in the garden

POV- Esme

Today has turned out to be a rather peaceful day. All the kids were at school and Carlisle was working at the hospital so that left me alone. The weather was nice out today, so I decided to get some gardening done.

I have always taken pride in my garden. Its one of the things that from my human days that I still enjoy. It's such a small human thing that brings so much relaxation and beauty to my life.

I was planting a row of daisies when my cellphone went off. I thought it was pretty silly when Carlisle bought me that small piece of technology. I was usually home, so I found no need to carry it around. But after a lot of persuasion, I took to carrying it around. Anyway, I wiped the dirt of my hands and picked up my phone. It was a text message from Carlisle. That was quite unusual. He wasn't a fan of this childish technology. But it must have been somewhat important so I clicked the "Read" button. It read, " Dear my darling wife, Romance is just around the corner". What could that possible mean?

In less than five minutes, I got my answer. I was putting my gardening stuff back into the shed when I heard the quiet roar of Carlisle Mercedes coming down our long driveway. He parked the car and in less then a second, he had me in his arms.

" Well, Hello their my lovely husband. What brings you home so early in the day?" I asked as he placed small kisses on my neck.

" Can't a husband just some home to spend time with his wife?" he teasingly asked.

" Of course you can. I love spending time with you."

He set me back on the ground, but still kept his arms around me. He then said, " Good. Because were going to be spending a lot of time together today."

"Really now?" I asked. We both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Carlisle's kisses always leave me breathless. They are so gentle, but full of powerful passion. The taste of his kiss is something that I always look forward to.

" Yes, really. I have something planned for us tonight. If you don't mind, of course."

" I never mind spending time with my husband. What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise. Lets go take a shower and get dressed. You're covered in dirt, my darling." he said as he wiped a splotch of mud of my face.

After taking a wonderful shower together and getting dressed, I was seated on the white couch in our living room. The rain was dripping softly outside the glass windows and the sun was starting to go down. Carlisle walked into the room carrying a picnic basket. What could that crazy man of mine possibly have planned?

"Well, my beautiful, my original plans wouldn't have worked. And thanks to Alice, I had time to change it a bit. We originally were going to go have a "Picnic" by the lake, but this will suffice." he began to pull things out of the basket. Their was a blanket, a movie, a bundle of roses and a small, black box.

" Movies and roses? What have I done to deserve all of this?"

" You exist."

I smiled as I read the movie title. " The Notebook? Your willingly going to watch a romance movie with me?"

" Well, I don't know how much watching of the TV I'll be doing, but yes. And I once heard you tell me that this was your favorite movie to watch on a stormy night." and just as he said that a bright flash of lightening lite up the sky.

Carlisle moved back the couch and laid out the pile of blankets onto the floor. After putting the movie in we cuddled up together on the floor.

"This is nice; just spending time with you. Between the kids and work I feel like we never have any alone time." I said.

Carlisle turned to look at me with his golden orbs of concern and love. " I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't mean to stop spending time with you, its just... things keep getting In the way."

" Oh, Carlisle. Your job is very important. Besides, you enjoy it. And you always put the kids first just like it should be. I don't mind sharing you will others. Anyway, moments like these make up for everything. I love you."

" I love you too, my darling. I have something for you."

He handed me the small black box that he had taken from the basket. " Open it."

" You didn't have to get me anything, Carlisle."

" Hey, I enjoy spoiling my wife. Don't ruin my fun."

I gasped in shock when I opened the box. It was a small, golden, charm bracelet. There were a bunch of charms on it already. Their was one for everyone of our "Children" as well as one for Nessie. Their also was a heart with an infinity symbol sketched on it.

" That one is proof of how much I love you. It means that you will have my heart until the end of infinity. I really do love you, and I am so overjoyed that you love me back." he explained as he clasped it onto my wrist.

" Thank you, I love it. And how could someone not love you? Its practically impossible." I said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

Carlisle was right. There wasn't much movie watching going on that night. He was also right when he said there was a lot of romance around the corner.

* * *

><p>I hope it was okay. Please write a review, and check out my other stories. You're all awesome!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I'mm Bacccccccckkkk! And I have brought a Jasper and Alice story with me. I am actually pretty happy with this chapter.

I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!

* * *

><p>Quote- A kiss? The renunciation of a heart when one is no longer alone.<p>

Scene- Alice goes on a trip to Paris leaving Jasper with a puzzle to solve.

POV- Jasper

It has been a long and hectic week. On Monday, Alice and Rosalie dragged Bella to Paris for a surprise shopping trip leaving me without the love of my existence. While Alice was gone I got a few things done. I was able to read a few books that I have recently purchased, and I also installed those extra closet shelves that Alice's claimed are important. I also was able to re-paint our room, hook up the new TV, change the light bulbs in the bathroom because Alice said, " The lighting in here gives her a bad complexion", fix a shifted shingle on the roof for Esme, Help Nessie hang up pictures in her room, help Emmett put in a shoe self for Rosalie, washed all the cars, helped Edward move the piano, and assisted Carlisle in organizing all of his patients files. The sad thing is that after I did all these things, it was only Tuesday.

The last three days I spent sadly awaiting my wives return. I miss her when she's gone. Back when it was just me traveling the world, I was broken. I never felt whole, and I was never happy. It was like a part of me was missing. But when I met Alice, that feeling of being torn in two was gone. I was able to feel something other than pain and sorrow. It's like Alice was the happy side of me. And when she leaves that sorrow and pain comes back. But I couldn't ever tell her how I feel. Because if I did so, she would never leave again. Now some people might like the idea of that. But I don't. If she were to stop leaving for those short days that she is gone, I would feel horrible. I wouldn't want to be the reason for her to stop doing the thing that she enjoys most. So that's why I put one of those smiles that Alice loves, and wish her a safe and fun shopping trip.

Alice and the others were expected to come home late Friday night. On Friday morning Alice sent me a text message. It said, " Solve this puzzle. What is the renunciation of the heart when one is no longer alone? Now, don't tell me the answer now. I want you to show me when I get home. I love you, Jasper. ~ Your wife."

What could that possibly mean? There were endless possibilities for the answer. It has to be something that I could be able to show her. So that crosses out anything that has to do with a beating heart. That's not something I will ever be able to conjure up. That also crosses out anything that has to be bought. Alice isn't a fan of store bought presents. She rather have a gift given out of love instead of money. Wait, love. What do I do when she comes back? When I am no longer alone? Think Jasper, think. When I am finally whole again I... smile? No, that is definitely not it. Wow, I am an idiot.

What would I do if I was no longer alone? Wait, I know this.

Later that evening I was sitting on the front porch awaiting my darling wife's return. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a orange tint to the surrounding woods. The twilight light made my skin give off a strange glow. The crickets and the fireflies made it a peaceful night. Its times like this that I am the most relaxed.

The quiet was interrupted by the low hum of Alice's Porsche coming down the driveway. Finally! I was about to go crazy from impatience. I want to show Alice the answer to the puzzle.

She parks the car and a mere second later she is in my arms.

" Well, Hello there my darling wife. How was your trip?"

" Hello my handsome husband. My trip was amazing. I got so many beautiful outfits. Later tonight I will show you some of the special things I got." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I can't wait."

" Me either. Did you find out the answer to the puzzle?" she asked.

Picking up a load of her bags I said, " I think I might of. But let me take these up to our room first."

Alice opened up the door to our room and laughed. " Were you that bored? It looks like you did everything. New paint, a TV, and... wait." she opened the door to her closet. " Yes! Now I have more space to put my new things. Thanks, Jasper."

" You're welcome darling. But you don't have to act surprised. I know that you seen it all happening."

She gave me a smile and said, " Actually, I didn't. We all made a bet to not use our powers the entire trip. That also means that I didn't get to see if you got the answer to the puzzle right. I can't stand not knowing. Can you please tell me what you think it is?"

" Alright, my little impatient wife. Lets see if I got it right."

I walked over to Alice and pulled her into a hug. She began to frown and give of waves of sadness. I surprised her by tilting her head towards me and leaning in for a kiss. The feeling I got when our lips finally met amazed me. The taste of Alice's lips is so sweet, almost like candy. She smells like sunshine and oranges. Each and every kiss that we share sends a shock down my spin. We finally reconnected.

After a long week of not seeing each other, this was a perfect treat. My happiness was finally back and I was whole once again.

After a kiss long enough to make a human pass out, we pulled away. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was giving of waves of pure happiness and joy. She was happy to be home too.

" Was that the right answer?" I asked as I caught my breathe.

" That was more than right. That has got to be the best answer I have ever heard."

" As do I. What now, Darling? Would you like to show me some of the things you bought?"

She jumped down in excitement. " YES! You're going to love them. I even bought somethings for you. Come here." she pushed me down on the bed. "Sit here while I go change."

She laughed when I saluted her and said, " Yes Ma'am".

The rest of that night was spent enjoying the fine art of clothing. And Alice was right. I did love the special things that she bought, even though they didn't stay on to long.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'm finally on summer break so I will be able to update more often. Please leave a review; good or bad.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiiii's! I have another chapter for you guys! I want to thanks Pudget12 for leaving this quote, as well as the one used in the previous chapter. Thanks to all of those who are reading this. Don't get mad, but I didn't really get any reviews from my last couple chapters. I need to know if I shoud continue this or not.

I OWN NOTHING!

Enjoyzzzz~

* * *

><p>Quote- Be your self, no one is more qualified.<p>

Scene- Rosalie is sitting in her room, when Jasper walks by her door.

POV- Rosalie

* * *

><p>Its going to be a long and crazy night. All the boys have decided that they are leaving early for their hunting trip, and Alice has invited Bella over for a slumber party. Doesn't that sound like a great big bowl of fun? Yeah, I didn't think so. Too bad Emmett will be leaving in an hour.<p>

I really wish that Bella would change her mind about becoming one of us. How could someone purposely wish this upon themselves? I just don't understand. I know you get to live with your loved one forever, but is that worth it? You will always be plagued by hunger and the desire to kill. You will never be able to have a child, or grow old on the front porch with you're husband. You will forever be known as a teenager and will never be able to move on in life.

There leads to a problem that I have to deal with tonight. Bella has this outrageous idea that I seem to hate her. That is absurd. I do not hate her, not in the least. I may not particularly like her, but hate?Never.

" Now, what could possibly have my beautiful sister so full of worry and hurt?" came a strong and collected voice that I recognized immediately. I turned around to find Jasper leaning against my bedroom wall. His rich golden eyes, which were focused on mine, were full of concern and some slight amusement.

I must admit that Jasper and I are actually pretty close. He is one of the only people that I feel that I can trust. He knows what I have been through. He understands my anger, because he to was used by someone too. That's one of the reasons that I thought we should be twins. Were a lot alike. We both have been through a tough patch in our life, and we also both hide our true emotions. Besides, Jasper is pretty good looking. That makes us an even better twin match. But I wasn't in in the mood to listen to him today.

" Not that you don't know already, Jasper. And not only is it none of your business, but I am also perfectly fine. So please leave me the hell alone." I didn't need to explain everything to him.

" Come on, Thorn. I thought we were past this whole " I don't trust you" thing? Obviously I was wrong. Oh, and it's not the smartest idea to lie to the empath". He turned around slowly and left the room, leaving behind the smallest trace of rejection and anger. I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

God, I keep messing everything up. Jasper is the only person, other than Emmett, that I actually talk to. He has always been from me, even when nobody else was. He knows the true me. He knows that I actually care about every member of the family. From the day that he said, " I can see right through your so called hard demeanor. What everyone here calls rock hard wall is wrong. To me is all just a thin layer of glass. I can see right through you, Thorn. Might as well make it easier on yourself and just tell me the truth." I was able to trust that man. I even allowed him to keep that ridiculous nickname that he made for me. I kind of like it, though nobody else is allowed to call me it.

Self-anger and sorrow took over my body. I am such a bad person. I push away all the people I care about. I dropped to the floor and covered by face with my hands. I am such a weak person.

A moment later there was a gust of cool wind. I was pulled into the strong arms of my brother. He ran his hands through my hair and began to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. He didn't use his power to calm me. He thought that all this emotion-feeling was good. But that didn't stop him from sending love.

" I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to lock you out and hurt your feelings." I said as I tried to regain some composure. But I knew I didn't need to. Jasper didn't mind seeing me like this and I trusted him not to tell anyone.

" Its okay, little thorn. I know how stressed you are right now. But you should know by now that I love to help my little sister. You don't have to shut me out." he said as he continued to comfort me.

" I know. I shouldn't have said those mean things. I'm such a bad person."

" Hey now. I won't have any of that in my presence. You were angry, and my feelings are perfectly capable of rebounding. Now, You are the exact opposite of a bad person. You just don't see yourself like I do". That's Jasper for you. Always seeing the best in others.

" Really? What do you see?" I asked curiously.

He let out a light chuckle. " I see the real and true you, Rose. I see a beautiful person, inside and out. I see someone who was able to get over a tough past and is able to be happy. I see someone who loves her family deeply, but is to stubborn to admit it. I see a girl who has trouble trusting others. I see a girl that I trust and love. Rosalie, I would do anything to make sure your happy".

" I love you too, Jasper. I don't deserve a brother like you."

" You deserve way more than me as a brother. What happened to all the amazing self-confidence I know you to have? You have been letting your self down all day today. Whats wrong, thorn?"

I guess it was time to admit my problems to him. Not only will he not leave till I tell him, but he is also really good at sharing advice. " I don't know. I guess I'm just in a bad mood today". Well that didn't go as planned.

" Does this bad mood have anything to do with the weekend with Bella?" How does he do that?

" Maybe." I paused but continued when he gave me that look oh-so-famous look of his. " Bella thinks I hate her. I don't hate her at all. I just don't want her to give up her life like she's doing. She just doesn't understand how lucky she is right now. I don't like what she's doing, but that doesn't mean I hate her. I actually... never mind."

" Glass walls, Rose, glass walls. You care about her. Don't you?" He continued after I nodded my head. " Then tell her. Let her see into those walls of yours. Tell her how you feel instead of ignoring her."

" I want to, but I don't know how. I already screwed everything up. She probably hates me by now. But you're right. I need to try to make this right. But what should I say?" he pulled me up off the floor and looked into my eyes.

" Just be yourself, thorn. Nobody is more qualified. And there is absolutely no humanly possible way for anyone to hate you. "

I hugged him tightly and said, " Thanks Jasper. You always know what to say. You're the best big brother any girl could ever have. I'm going to talk to Bella tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to clear somethings up."

" Anytime, Rose. I like having a little sister to protect."

A moment later Emmett ran through our bedroom door. " Hey, Man. Get your hands off my wife and get your southern butt in the car. I'm ready to kill some bears."

Jasper and I laughed as Emmett blew me a kiss and left the room. That's Emmett for you, always making jokes.

I smiled when I heard the horn to the car. " I think you might want to leave before Emmett comes back up here."

" You're right. But it's not like he would win any sorta fight against me". Jasper left me alone, but he pressed strong amounts of confidence towards me.

I know that I can do this. I can talk to Bella and tell her how I really feel. She will no longer think that I hate her. But first I have to get through Alice's "Fun" slumber party.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Mwahahahahaha! I'm Bacccckkkkkkk :p

I OWN Nothing at all :/

Enjoy :p

* * *

><p>Setting- Edward is out hunting, and Jasper and Alice are watching Bella at the Cullen House.<p>

Time- A couple days before the newborn war. ( Before Edward decides to stay out of the fight.)

Quote- You are thinking of doing something. Don't do it, it won't help anything.

Rated T just to be safe :p

Alice's POV-

Jasper and I were sitting on our bed while Bella took a nap in Edwards room. The rest of the family was out hunting, leaving the house awkwardly quiet. The news was playing quietly on the TV but neither Jazz I were paying any attention to it. We were just sitting, staring into each others eyes. All of us have been under a lot of stress lately. With all the drama over the upcoming newborn battle we haven't been able to relax for a long time. So every chance that we find Jasper and I just sit and enjoy each others company.

A strike of lightening outside jolted me from deep thoughts. I looked back at Jasper to see a slight smile on his face.

I love everything about this man. I love the way his curly blonde hair is always sticking up in all directions. I love the small scar on his forehead that he got when he was human. He told me that his brother and him were wrestling in the stable when they should have been cleaning. His brother had hit the wall, making a stall pick fall off a nail. The pick ended up hitting him in the face causing, " One bloody ol' mess."

About an inch of so lower are his eyes. Oh I do adore his eyes. Today they are a rich honey color. Or maybe there more like wheat blowing in the summer wind. Playful and totally care free. Yeah, that's it. Jasper's eyes are like wheat.

Then there's his cricked smile. Right now it is taunting me; practically begging me to do something. That smile of his makes me want to kiss him so badly. His lips are strong but also gentle. They can be full of powerful desire, or devoted love.

On his neck is another scar. This one was given to him by the wrenched Maria. But while I hate that woman with every fiber of my being, I do accept this scar. It is the one that made him a vampire. That scar is the reason that we meet and fell so deeply in love.

Right now his left hand is softly drumming to the beat of the falling raindrops. On his ring finger sits a small, golden band. I once told me that he didn't have to wear a wedding ring if he didn't want to. If being public about our marriage was to much, then he could take it off. It was enough for me to know that we were husband and wife. But Jasper insisted that he liked to wear it. He loved to devour the feeling of being a husband.

I could continue with things I love about Jasper. The list goes on and on. But the lower I went the more inappropriate I would become. So I'll just end my Jazz rant by saying I love my husband.

" I love you too, my beautiful wife." Jasper said as he deciphered my emotions. We are both really good at reading each other.

As another clasp of lightening hit the ground, I moved onto Jasper's inviting lap. He began to run his hands through my short hair while I massaged his tense shoulders. Jasper began to smile again which led me to lean over and kiss him. At first our kiss was gentle and loving, but it soon gained intensity and passion. Jasper has been under a lot of stress because of the upcoming battle so this was a nice way for us both to release some steam. Jasper's lips soon found there way to my neck and down to my shoulder, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere he touched. His tongue lightly traced my jaw line as he made his way back to my eager lips. I sat up in his lap and put my knees on either side of his waist as I tried to pull his shirt off his body. This simple task was a lot harder than usual since neither of us wanted to drop the kiss.

A long and enduring second later Jasper's shirt laid in shreds on the floor. I had also accomplished removing my long-sleeved shirt, leaving me in a small tank top. I began to softly bite on Jasper's ear while he kissed my neck with a great deal of passion.

At that moment I was in complete bliss. But that all ended in a split moment. I moved to unbuckle Jasper's belt when I was taken over by a strong vision. I felt Jasper's hands fall from my neck and land lightly on my shoulders. Then all went black.

The vision took place the day of the newborn battle. The ground was hard, and the sky gave off a sickening glow. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the time ticked by. The newborns took off running towards us, screaming like no other. One minute everything was going to plan, but the next catastrophe stuck. Bella came running out of no where, blood oozing out of a cut on her arm. The was trying to distract them, but ended up catching us all completely off guard. Time froze as she continued to run towards the young vampires. Then all of a sudden the fight was back on. But now the newborns were running towards her, not us. There were to many of them to push back. Something bad was going to happen, I can feel it. But as quickly as the vision began, it was over. I was left wondering what happened to Bella. Did she live? I seriously doubt it. I need to make sure she doesn't do anything rash.

Once my mind was free from my vision I was able to look into Jasper's concerned eyes.

" Sorry for the mood kill, Jazz."

" That's quite all right, Darling." he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead. " Care to share what you saw?"

After explaining everything that I saw, Jasper and I sat in silence.

" What do you think we should do, Jasper?" I asked.

" I think we should talk to her. We need to make sure she understands that doing that will cause more problems than it solves. Besides, this fight is going to be a piece of cake." Jasper then took one of my hands in his. " Come on, She just woke up".

He then led me to Edwards room and then knocked lightly on the door. He opened it when she mumbled, " Come in."

" Hello, Bella." Jasper said to the half-asleep girl on the bed.

"Hey, Jasper." Bella said as she blushed at my still shirtless husband.

" Bella, I was wondering if we could talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

" What happened? Is something wrong?" she said as she jumped out of bed.

" Nothings wrong, Bella. And were here to keep it that way. So you can relax a bit. You're gonna send poor Jasper into a panic attack." Jasper laughed as he avoided my light nudge.

" Very funny, Alice. But really Bella. Alice had a very interrupting vision today. Want to know what she saw?" he asked softly.

Bella's face was blank with wonder for a moment, but then a deep blush gave her away. " You saw that?"

" Of course, Bella. I see everything. Why would you want to do something like that? You could of gotten yourself killed."

" You do know that I didn't actually do it Alice, Right?" she asked dumbly.

" Of course I do, Bella. But tell the truth. If we hadn't of asked you about it, would you still be thinking about your plans of mass destruction?"

" I don't know Alice. Probably, but it's because I feel useless. You all risking your life's to keep me safe, and I feel like I owe it to you to do the same."

Jasper moved over next to Bella and held one of her small hands in both of his strong ones. She seemed shocked at his rare contact, but let him continue. " Listen to me Bella. Our whole family cares deeply about you. All that we want is for you to be safe. But we can't do that if you put yourself in danger. I know that you want to help, but I can promise you that the best way to do that is to stay far away from the newborns. You think that you owe us but in reality we still owe you. You brought Edward out of a world of internal loneliness. You brought life back into him. You also were brave enough to rescues our strong headed brother from Italy. You have made our family whole, darling. And we will always be here to protect you. Not because we have to, but because we want to. We all love you, Bella. Do you understand why we are asking you to sit out of this one?"

Bella sat stunned at Jasper's confessions. I also have to admit that I was shocked too. I knew how Jasper felt about her, but I didn't know that he would admit it to her.

Bella nodded her head. " I get it. I won't do anything stupid this time. But sooner or later I'll be like you and then you won't be able to keep me away from the future fights".

We both laughed at her comment. "There's our Bella for you. Always expecting more battles."

Bella's eyes began to flutter as she fought to stay awake. Jasper stood up and kissed her hand. " Sleep Bella. Just relax. This fight will just breeze by, trust me. We will all keep you safe."

After saying goodnight to Bella, Jasper led my out of her room. Our bedroom door shut and locked with a quiet click. This time I led him over to the bed. He pulled me into his lap and he kissed my forehead.

" Wow, Jazz. I didn't know that you had it in you. She changed her mind. She is going to stay away and not interfere. I guess all she needed was her " Big Brother" to talk some sense into her."

His chest shook as he laughed. " I guess so. She just needed to know that we really do care about her. She was starting to think that she was a chore. But that is farther from the truth than she could possibly know."

I nodded my head in agreement to what my word-friendly husband said. I guess if anymore were to change her mind, it would be Jasper. His charisma and way with words usually can change peoples minds.

" Now," I said as I tangled my hands through his hair, " where were we?"

PS. I was able to get his belt off this time :p

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :p And I would really appreciate a review!<p> 


	11. More than a thousand words prt 1

Hello Everyone! Sorry that I took so long, I got carried away with summer crap.

Anyway, heres another chapter about Bella and Jasper.

Ps. I did so crazy research to learn about alices favorite thing... Fashion. All the outfits mentioned in this story cordinate with the date the picture was taken. Also, I am posting this chapter in two parts. Soooo... Yeah. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Quote- A pictures worth a thousand words<p>

POV- Bella's

* * *

><p>Today is just one of those average rainy days in Forks, Washington. The only abnormal thing about today is that I have decided to stay home while my husband and beautiful daughter go with some of the family on a hunting trip. I stayed home to finish a college writing report, Alice stayed home to hit the fifteen hour sale that just started, and Jasper stayed home for reasons unknown to me.<p>

I was perfectly content to read the book that the professor assigned and listen to the steady fall of raindrops. It's one of the few times where its actually quiet enough to read. There's none of Emmett's loud jokes, or Nessie's laughter. Esme isn't running around the house making sure its clean. Alice isn't begging to play dress-up, nor is Carlisle softly humming to himself. Now, I'm not saying I dislike hearing all those things. I actually love all my families little habits. But it is nice to have some quiet time. And that's why I am soaking up the peace that Jasper is projecting to me.

I finished my first book in an hour, and decided to grab a quick "bite". I wanted to ask Jasper if he to join me. I knew he could hear me from my position on the couch, but I walked up the stairs anyway. I wasn't even sure where he was, since I hadn't heard a single peep out of him.

The door to Alice's and Jasper's room was opened, but I knocked anyway. I heard him say " You can come in, Bella. I can tell you're out there. No need to knock." He chuckled as I walked into their room.

Everyone who walked into there room could immediately tell the it was decorated by Alice. The walls were a pale purple color, and mannequins and fashion posters were everywhere. The only thing that gave a hint that it was Jasper's room as well was a guitar and a few stray war books. I was surprised when I found Jasper sitting in a small study that was attached to the bedroom. I guess I had never noticed it there before.

As I walked into the room I became increasingly happy. I could tell that Jasper really enjoyed this room, because you could practically feel the joy. The room was smaller than Alice's closet, which isn't saying to much. There are a couple bookshelves stuffed with books, as well as an old wooden desk and a pair of fluffy yellow chairs. But the thing that dominated the room was hundreds of pictures hanging on the pale blue walls. Some of the pictures were black and white, while some newer one's were in color. Alice's delicate face filled up a majority of the frames.

Jasper smiled as he said, " Alice was 100% percent convinced that all these pictures had to be hung up. She practically cringed when I said it would be easier to put them in an album, saying that they would all get wrinkled. So every time we move, these pictures are taken down and packed up with the up-most care and safely carried to the new house, where hours later they are finally replaced in the same order. She says that they have more character when there put up chronologically. I don't know. Must be a girl thing."

I motioned towards the pictures, asking if I could take a closer look. He nodded his head; leaving my plans for hunting long gone.

I started at the beginning of the line of frames. It was a black and white picture of Jasper wearing his confederacy uniform. I was surprised when Jasper said, " It was 1861 and I had just enlisted into the war. This was taken on the front porch of my mothers house. You can't tell here, but those rose's were such a deep red, almost like the color of blood. Kinda' like foreshadowing, right?"

" Wow, Jasper. I didn't know they had cameras back then." I joked lightly.

"Ha ha, Bella. Very funny."

I looked at the next black and white picture that was dated 1862. You could tell that they were still at t war, but Jasper wore a different uniform. This uniform was more detailed than the others. There were light buttons running down the front of the jacket, with a band wrapping around his waist. " This was taken when I was first got promoted to Major. It was a pretty big day on the battle field. Not just for me, but for the troops as well. It marked a change in direction."

He cracked a grin when I said, " You look kind of good in uniform, Major."

I was slightly surprised when the next picture's date jumped to 1943. I looked over to Jasper, and reading my curiosity he said, " The years in between 1863-1933 weren't the best for me. It's not something I wish to remember, hence the no pictures. Alice doesn't have any pictures from her human life. This is actually the earliest we could find."

The picture was of Alice, dressed in a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt. She was sitting by a water fountain, her hand gently grazing the water. The stars where visible in the dark sky around her. " This picture was taken by a photographer in Philadelphia. Alice said that she had sat out there to enjoy the stars, and try to get a new vision of me. She told me that the man asked her if he could take her picture, and she agreed. It's been up here ever since."

The next picture was of Jasper, walking in through a wooden door. There were table and chairs around the room. Jasper was wearing some weird sort of pants with cuffs on the end. Jasper laughed as he looked at the picture, " Fashion has really changed over the years, hasn't it? This picture was taken in 1948 by Alice in the small diner in Philadelphia. I didn't know her at the time, so I was pretty shocked to find an angel taking a picture of me. After she took the picture she ran over to me and started complaining about how long I took. I swear, Bella, I have never been late to anything again". We both laughed as I looked at the next picture in line.

The next picture made me laugh. Alice's face was priceless as she attempted to blow out the candle on a small cupcake. She was glaring at the thing, hoping that the light would fall command to her stares. " This was taken in 1950. Alice was feeling upset, and when I asked why she said it was because she couldn't remember her birthday. Well, after cheering her up I claimed that day, April 30th to be her birthday. And even though she couldn't eat it, I bought her a cupcake. She's used that day as her birthday ever since."

I walked to the next wall and looked into the round picture frame, this time its contents were in color. This picture was of Alice standing next to a rack of clothing, while holding one of Jasper's hands. Jasper's other hand was out of frame, probably holding the camera. He was wearing a leather Jacket, while Alice wore a dark a-line dress. " This picture was taken in 1951. Alice was so sure that we were going to find the Cullen's this year, that she insisted we buy new outfits. We spent hours in this small store. After two hours I wanted to tell her that we had plenty of clothes, but look at her smile. She was projecting pure joy. So I kept my mouth shut. But much to her disappointment, they moved before she could show them all her new clothes. But to her, it meant a shop trip every month."

Jasper smiled as he looked at the next picture on the wall. The picture was of Alice and Jasper. Jasper was holding Alice's left hand, while she smiled brightly at the camera. On her hand was a small golden band. By the shine in her eyes you could tell that she would be crying if possible. Jasper began to trace Alice's face on the glass as he said, " This one has to be one of my favorites. This is the picture that made the next pictures happen. It was taken in 1953, in a small town in Idaho. Behind us is the hotel we were staying at while we looked for the Cullen's. This was the night that I finally got the nerves to propose to her. I asked one of the security men to take our picture, and he agreed. This picture does no justice for Alice's face when she heard the question. Yeah, this is one of my favorites."

" Does she still have the same ring?" I asked.

" She has it, but she doesn't wear it. I bought her a new one years back. At first she refused to use the new ring, claiming that the one she had was perfect. But after months of persuasion she finally agreed to wear the diamond. The old ring is somewhere around here though."

The next picture was of the whole Cullen family. All the girls where sitting on the couch, with there mates standing behind them. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the edge. Alice was smiling proudly while Jasper seemed to be faking in. Jasper cleared his throat and said, " This picture was taken about five minutes after we meet the Cullen's for the first time. Alice insisted that they needed a new family picture, even though we had just gotten there. I was still quite nervous about the new family, but Alice was ecstatic."

" Doesn't waste any time, does she?" I said.

Jasper laughed, " Well, that's Alice for you."

Jasper led my to another wall where he pointed out a picture. It was a colored picture of Alice and Jasper, standing under a canopy of bright red flowers. If you weren't paying attention, you might miss the edge of a finger on the corner. Jasper was wearing a a slim black suit while Alice wore a long white dress with many buttons. " 1963, the happiest year of my life. This was taken by Emmett, hence the finger." We both laughed at Emmett's stupidity. " Much to my surprise Alice wanted a small wedding. But I was more than happy to agree since I wasn't that good at refraining from humans. Those flowers behind us were beautiful, but the bee's bothered Alice to death. It was exceptionally funny when one landed on her nose during our vows. For a minute I thought she was going to go crazy. That thing should of known better than to stand in between Alice and what she wants."

A certain picture caught my eye. It was of Alice, wearing a large fur dress, standing next to a tall pine tree. The snow was falling softly, landing on Alice's' cool skin. Her eyes held up suspicious smile as she held her hand behind her back.

Jasper laughed as he looked at the picture. " This was in 1972 and it was the first time we celebrated Christmas. Alice didn't like how that fake trees' smelt so we went to buy a real one. Now, there were hundreds of trees on this lot. But little Alice decided that she wanted the biggest tree. It was four times as big as her. That thing barley fit in the front door. I swear, you give Alice an inch and she'll take a mile. Not that I mind though. It's just nice to see her happy."

As I moved past pictures, I could see who much in love Jasper and Alice were. Everything they did, no matter how small, meant the world to each other. They enjoyed doing small, pointless things together. Things that people these days take for granite.

Jasper pulled me to another picture. It was of Alice and Jasper sitting on a black leather couch. Alice was wearing a baby doll dress with a sweater around her shoulders, while Jasper wore a dark blue polo with khaki pants(All designer, no doubt).

Jasper projected a few unreadable emotions. He cleared his throat and said, " The date was September 13th, 1987."

I looked up in confusion. " That's my birthday?" it came our more of a question then a statement.

" Yes, it is." he said with a chuckle. " This is the day that changed everything. This picture was taken just mere moments after Alice had her first vision of you. She was so ecstatic that I just had to capture the moment."

" Wait, she saw me being born? That's a little weird." I admitted with a grim face.

Jasper just laughed. " That part only lasted a second. Then she saw a flash of you living with you're mom in Florida, and she saw you moving to forks and falling on love with Edward. Sadly, she didn't see all the trouble that you went through. She never shared these visions with Edward, by the way. She wanted to let fate happen."

I opened my mouth to say something, when I was interrupted by the bell like voice I have grown to love as a sister.

* * *

><p>Sorry to cut if of like that. I didn't want my chapter to be that long, so I will be posting a second part. PLease leave a review to let me know if I should continue or not.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I am soooooo sorry about taking so long to update. My poor little laptop crashed, and with it went A LOT of my work. I still haven't gotten it fixed, so i'm typing this from my dads laptop. I will try to update more often. I don't want to give up on my stories.

Anywho- Heres another chapter. Are you guys getting tired of Jasper stories? I want to know... He's my favorite, but I don't wanna be a burnout.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Quote- A loved one will warm your heart.<p>

POV- Jasper :)

* * *

><p>It was a cold fall evening, and the whole house was running a muck. It was only a few hours till Halloween, and our house was the talk of the town. Alice had gone overboard with the decorations again. Ghosts filled the trees, plastic tombstones raided the yard, and the scent of pumpkins practically filled the air. The house looked like something out of a Halloween movie. I think that Halloween is a particularly annoying holiday, but as long as my dear Alice is happy, I'm happy.<p>

The beginning of the day started of nicely. But towards the end, things began to change. After Nessie and the rest of the family took of, Alice and I went for a quick hunt. We had ran a good hour and ended up running straight into a severe storm. Alice ran straight to a small grove in the hill. A large rock provided a warm place for us to lay. Naturally, I expected this to be planned. Alice wouldn't let herself wander into something like this unless she needed something.

" May I ask why you led us straight to a storm, Darling?" I asked her as I wiped a raindrop off her delicate face.

" Oh, there's no reason to my madness, Jazz. Haven't you learned that by now?" I stared at her intently for a moment. " Okay, well... Maybe I wanted to spend some alone time with my favorite husband?"

" Favorite? Aren't I your only husband?"

" Yes, and that's why you are so special to me." she said as she leaned onto me.

With wet clothes, we sat and watched the rain pouring into the woods. Alice was sitting in my lap, her back resting against my chest. It was a complete moment of bliss. Which was something we haven't had in a while. It had been just one year since the war with the Voltouri, and we had been on edge most of the year.

This past year has been full of neglectfulness. Everyone has been either watching for another fight, enjoying Reneesme's childhood, or trying to get life back on track. Almost all of the couples, Esme and Carlisle included, have been lacking in the love department. Its not that nobody wanted to, we just didn't have time. There were other things that needed to be taken care of.

I looked back at the woods around us. The rain left an eerie fog that fit the mood of Halloween. The rain still falling, gave of a relaxing sound. Animals, enjoying the rain, stepped on the fallen leaves.

" Well, My love. You may have been right. This is a perfect way to spend time together. I don't think I have been this relaxed in awhile. Fall has got to be my favorite time of year. Everything is so beautiful. Not as beautiful as you though." I said as I ran my hands up and down her bare arms.

" I know it is. I wanted to spend some time together. It feels like we haven't had enough time to ourselves lately. I wanted to do something that we haven't done before. And this seemed perfect. Its a little chilly and wet, but its also very romantic."

" That it is, My darling. Remember when it used to be just you and I on our own? We never had a house, or a place to stay. We'd usually just stay in the woods all day. I kind of miss those days. Now, I love my life now and could never imagine being anywhere else. But back then, things seemed so much simpler. We had time to just love."

" Those were some good times, Jasper. And you're right. We did have more time for each other then. But maybe with a little planning, we can do more together again. We could even take a month off and go traveling. We could go to London. I've heard that its nice this time of year."

" You have no clue how nice that sounds. Now, I love our family to death. But they can be a little much at times. But we have to be back by Christmas. Emmett and I promised Nessie that we would take her sledding. She says Edward is to protective when it comes to things like that."

Alice let of a bell-like laughter. " Of course. We will be back for Christmas. I have to by new wardrobes for everyone."

" Sounds like a deal then. I can't wait to spend some time with you, and you only." I said as I kissed the back of her head.

She turned around in my lap. " Well, we could always being our vacation a little early."

" How early?" I whispered breathlessly. Her face, small and delicate, was withing an inch of mine. Her scent drove me crazy. She is, and will always be, my everything.

" How about right now? I'm cold, so why don't you warm up my heart?" she whispered back with a seductive voice.

" I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p>" Did you get a lot of sweet candy, Nessie?" Alice asked as we walked back into out home.<p>

" YES! I got so much." Our exuberant niece, who was no-doubt on a sugar high, said.

" I have a feeling that no amount of candy she has will amount to the sweetness that went on in those woods. I swear, you two are more passionate than... I don't even know. Its somewhat sickly sweet." Edward said as he read our mind.

" Hey, you are never to old to trick-or-treat. We just went after something sweeter and more valuable than candy." I replied.

* * *

><p>I hope there wern't to many errors. I wrote this in about and hour, and didn't have an editor handy. Should i continue? Thanks for reading, and please leave a review ( Neg. or Pos.) :p<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I finally got my laptop fixed, so you can expect more updates if you want them. Also, I didn't tell you the main vamp. character on purpose. I wanted to see if you can read the small clues and find out on your own.

* * *

><p>Quote- Be cautious while walking in the darkness alone.<p>

POV- Unknown Female

It had been a long, tiring day at work. The day had just seemed to drag on, and as it did, the customers got even worse. I was more than happy when my shift ended. I just wanted to get home to my young son, and to check the news for information about the war my husband was in.

Walking into the dark streets, I noticed that the air was cold and dreary. The skies were a deep black, and the moon made strange shadows in the alleys. Even though it was late you could tell that it was going to rain soon.

I had a short time to walk to my car. I usually felt completely safe doing this, but today felt totally different for some reason. Sirens went off on the next block over. Shivers were sent down my back, and I felt like someone was watching me.

But it was all in my head.. right? Nobody was out here. Besides, I was a few feet from my car. All I had to do was unlock it, and I would be on my way home to my son.

After reaching my car, I had to fumble for my keys in my purse. I dug through baby toys, receipts, fruit snacks and makeup before I finally felt the cold keys in my hands. As soon as I had started to bring the keys to my car, I felt strong hands grasp my shoulders. My purse fell to the ground, scattering its contents everywhere.

Within seconds I was turned around and pushed against my car by a man in all black. The man, with those haunting blue eyes, removed his belt and tossed it off to the side. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, which brought the scent of alcohol to my nose. I screamed for someone to help me, but nobody was out at this late hour. I tried to hit him in the face, but stopped when I noticed a gun in his pocket.

As he planted kiss on me, I began to think of my family. I wouldn't be able to watch my son graduate preschool, and grow up to be like his father. I wouldn't be there to welcome my husband home from the war. They would be all alone. I was going to die alone.

The man, who was whispering disgusting things in my ear, began to try and unbutton my pants. I was about to scream again when the man was thrown across the room by a hidden force. I heard a loud thump, which shown that the man had forcefully hit the brick wall that surrounded the parking lot. The strenght of the impact suggested that the man would definitely need some medical help.

Suddenly, my mind switched from that disgusting male, to the force that had thrown him. Was that thing going to kill me know? And if he had that much strength, he surly couldn't be human. I looked over in the direction that the push had come from, and was almost blinded my what I saw. A man with skin the color of the moon stood in plane sight. The reflection from the moon bounced of his face, giving of an eerie glow to his skin. In the horrible lighting, his eyes seemed to be a strange gold color, which went well with his light hair.

I stood in shock at the beautiful figure. I didn't want to die, but would it really be so bad if he did it? With this man, I felt oddly safe and protected, but was I really?

The beautiful man gave me a heart-warming smile and said, " Are you okay?," after I nodded a breathless yes, he continued. " You should be cautious while walking alone in the dark. You never know what kind of horrendous monsters roam the night. Now, get in your car and go home to your son ". He handed my my purse, which somehow was full of my things again. I never even noticed him move, let alone pick up my things. I looked up from my bag to see a flash of white, and the man disappearing into the night. I yelled and asked for his name, but I got know answer. I guess I'll just have to call him my angel. He would protect me from the monsters.

I got in my car with a strange feeling of being watched again. But this time, I wasn't afraid.

* * *

><p>Well, I think that went well. So, who do you think the Savior was? Leave your answer in a comment, and I'll tell you the answer in my next post. Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Here's another chapter. This take's place between the Cullen's return to Forks and the little battle with Victoria.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quote- Use your head, but live in your heart.<p>

POV- Carlisle

It's been a couple months since our return to Forks, Washington and I am more than glad to be home. I could tell you that I missed our house, my job, or the small town we lived it, but that would most certainly be a lie. The reason that I am ecstatic about our return is because of my son, Edward.

Edward wants whats best for everyone, but doesn't know whats best for him. He is so selfless that he often lets things that he really cares about go without a thought. Take Bella, for instance. He loves her and she loves him. It clear to see that they both need each other. She is his light, and he is her sense of belonging. Without each other, they are both nothing.

Which leads me to the reason for our dramatic departure from Forks. Edward wanted Bella to have a chance at a human life. My wife and I always try to support our adopted children, so we moved our family out of our first true home. The move practically tore or family apart. Edward was so heart broken, that he was rarely around. Esme was desperately praying that our stubborn son would return to his love. Jasper, being an empath, couldn't stay in such a thickly emotionalized house, leaving our house short of two other members of our crumbling family.

Things stayed like that for months. Days were long, and night were longer. After work, I would return to a shell of a house. There were no pictures hung on nails, not colors on the walls, and no sense of joy. It wasn't home. The place we were staying at showed no presence of life.

But that all changed when Alice borrowed my car. With a false death and a series of mistaken phone calls, Edward found himself facing the Voltouri. Hearts and minds were split when word of Edwards proposed suicide found it's way to my ears. But sweet Bella saved Edwards life. She risked her life to bring him back home, and for that I will internally be grateful.

I hoped thing would return to the way it was before our move, but I had my doubts. But as fate has it, they both ended up in each others arms where they belong. Which leads me to this moment in time...

" I don't know Carlisle. I've asked her once, and she refused. Besides, I don't think this is a good idea. She's human and I am far from it. What if I ruin her life?" Edward said as he spun a pen around on my desk.

"Son," I replied as I stopped the spinning pen, " You are not going to ruin her life. This is what she wants."

" I know that this is what she thinks she want's, but what if she regrets it later on? I can't do this to her." He promoted

"Edward, I have been extremely patient and supportive with this. I can only imagine what this is like for you. But I will not lose my son. Its quite clear that you refuse to live without her, so that leaves living with her. Bella is a smart girl, she can make her own decisions. " I said as I placed a hand on Edward shoulders.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, " You do love her, right?"

" What kind of question is that, Carlisle?" He asked.

" Just answer it, Son."

" Of course I love her. She's my life. But it's not that simple."

My sons lack of simplicity made me smile. " I find it to be extraordinary simple. If you love something, let it go. If it come's back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't than it wasn't meant to be. Well, My son, she came back. You love her, she loves you. Nothings more simple than love."

" Yeah, well I can name a hundred things that are far easier than this." He said as he ran his hands through his hair, stress etched on his face.

I began to rub his shoulder, attempting to relieve some tension. " Edward, listen to me please." I waited until he had looked up at me to continue. " Son, right now you are thinking with your head. Which is generally the right thing to think with. But you need to use your head, and live in your heart. For once, Edward, you need to do what your heart wants. I know you love her. I see it every time we talk about her. I understand love, Edward. I really do. And to deprive yourself of it is the most ridiculous thing that you could ever do. So for one moment in your life, allow youself to be selfish. Marrying Bella will give you so much. Let yourself be happy Edward. You deserve it."

Edwards eyes shut and he took a deep breathe. " You're right, Dad. My heart really does want this, more than anyone could ever imagine. I want to marry her. We've been through so much, I can't just throw all of it away. She deserves this, and so do I. We deserve to be together forever."

" See, that wasn't so bad." I said. Edwards chuckle warmed my heart. I want him to be happy.

" Alright, You've convenienced me that this is right. Now I just have to convenience Bella." He said as he layed his head on the desk.

" I think you'll find that you don't have to do much conviencing. Now, I have to go get ready for Major Jaspers fight practice," I said with a chuckle, " But you know where to find me if you need anything."

I started walking out the door when I heard Edward say, " Hey, Dad?" I looked back at him. _Yes?_ I said in my mind.

" Thanks." He must have heard the questioning, becauses he added " For everything."

" You are more than welcome, Son. I love you."

He smiled, " I love you too, Carlisle."

Everythings going to end up alright. By next week we will have won this battle, Edward will have asked Bella the question, and Alice will be busy planning a

wedding... Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it. Please leave a review, as well as any requests or Ideas you have. :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thanks for the request Jalice2258. I really appreciate it :p I hope this is okay.

I might do another chapter about the actual fighting, but the quote that I picked didn't really work for that.

* * *

><p>Eclipse battle-<p>

Quote- The greatest war sometimes isn't on the battlefield, but against oneself.

For a house full of seven vampires, it was eerily quiet. Especially right after a huge party. But taking into account all the things that have happened in the past few weeks, the silence in completely understandable. Over the course of a couple weeks, we have seen a large amount of vampire attacks around Forks. Alice has also had a vision of one of them carrying Bella's shirt. But it wasn't until today that Bella gave us a connection. She thinks that Victoria, an old mate of James (Whom we had killed earlier), is the reason behind this attack. And I Have to say that I agree. I fear that she has been building an army of newborns, and plans to tear through our quiet family.

And that is why today, the night of our graduation party, I am teaching my family, as well as a bunch of werewolves, how to kill a newborn.

Killing isn't something I like to do. While I have had a past in it, I never enjoyed it. I am prone to emotions. That means that everything I did to them, I virtually did to myself. I felt every punch, kick and stab. I felt every last thought, loss of hope, and heart-breaking desperation. To me, killing is my personal hell. And tonight I have been elected to show how to kill, and then to assist in killing.

" Jazz, are you almost ready? We really need to head to the meadow soon." Alice said as she walked out of the closet, wearing something far to expensive to fight it. Leave it to Alice to always look her best. I should warn her that she might get dirty.

"Darling, today you're the one that kept me waiting. Not that I mind though." Alice can have all my internal life.

She smiled as she leaned over for a kiss. I graciously gave in to her request. " Well, sir. I guess the roles have been reversed tonight, haven't they?" She said with a completely straight face. But even with a perfect poker-face, I can still read those bubbly emotions of hers.

" I'm afraid they are, Dear. Which means that you will get to teach all the fighting tonight. I just get to sit on the sidelines and look pretty." I joked back.

She laughed, but I could feel something was wrong. Her emotions were full of questions. Questions that she wanted answered.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I said as I took her small hand in mine.

"Jasper, Do you promise to tell me the truth?"

" Everything I have ever told you has been the truth. I would never lie to you, Alice."

" How do you feel about tonight? I know you don't like to fight, and I just want to make sure that this doesn't bring back any unwanted memories. So, please tell me what you are really feeling right now." She moved a piece of hair from my face before joining our hands together again.

I sighed, trying to think of the right answer. " I'm not really sure how I feel right now. While I know that this will bring back memories, I keep reminding myself that this is completely different than what I did before. We will actually be killing for something important, not just a unlimited blood. Will it be hard? Maybe. But I know I can get through this in one piece. Do you want to know why I think that?" she nodded. " Well, my darling, it's because I have you this time. Your love will help get through this. Now, come on. We don't want to be late." I said as I picked up her small body. She let out a giggle as I jumped out the window.

It wasn't until I began to run that I thought of what I just said. Had I honestly told her truth? Or was this the first time that I actually lied to my wife? Because honestly, I don't know how i'm going to get over this.

By the time we finally reached the meadow, the rest of the family was already in place.

" I love you, Major Jasper Whitlocks." Alice quietly whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth to say it back, but was interuppted by a large group of wolves crashing through the trees. Carlisle began to share what we were up against, and then he turned the group into my hands. At first I was nervous. Not only did I not like to talk, but I didn't really know what to say. But when I finally opened my mouth, I was surprised by what came out. My words held strength that I didn't know I possessed. I felt strong and powerful. A person that I haven't been in a long time returned. I wasn't necessarily Jasper hale anymore. I was Major Jasper Whitlocks, but a much better version of his former shell.

I began to show them basic moves, and was pleased by how fast they all caught on. By the way things are looking right now, we might actually have a chance.

Edward and Esme were in a full out battle, when Carlisle walked over to me. He carefully layed a hand on my shoulder, his emotions full of appreciation and proudness that only a father could have.

"Jasper. I want to thank you for this. I know that it's challenging to face things from your past, but I don't think we'd be able to do this without you. I also wanted to say that I am extreamly proud of you."

" Thanks, Carlisle. You have no clue how much those words mean to me."

He smiled. " You're more than welcome, My son. Now, I also wanted to ask you how you're dealing. Will you be okay with the actually battle? I don't want to bring back unwanted nightmares."

Leave it to Carlisle to be worried about everything. " I think I will be fine. I'm not looking forward to killing again, but they are threatening my family. That's not something I take lightly. But I still fear that I might go back to the way I used to be. When I was in Maria's army, I fell into some sort of depression. I basically cut off all the emotions around me, including my own. I don't want to go back to that, but I doubt that it will happen."

" I know that this will be hard for you, but if you need anything you know where to find me." Edward and Esme had finally stopped fighting, and it was Carlisles turn. I began to walk away, when he said, " Jasper." I turned to face him. " Just remember, the greatest war sometimes isn't on the battlefield, but against oneself."

While Carlisle and Rosalie began their battle, I went and joined Alice, my rock to this life.

I wrapped my arm around her petite frame. " Hello, Darlin."

She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes, " Hey. I missed you."

" I was only gone for a few moments."

" That may be true, but it was a few moments to long."

" Well, would it make you happy if I promised a night of just us?"

" That would make me extreamly happy. I think we both need a mental health break. Oh, by the way. I love that little quote Carlisle told you. It fits you perfectly. You face a lot of inside battles, but you're still the strongest man I know." she said as she kissed my neck.

"Oh, what is a perfect little angel like you doing with a scared soldier like me?" I said as I played with her soft hair.

" It's not about your scars, it's all about your heart. And I love your heart. Now, come on. Its our turn to wrestle." She said with a wink.

I certainly do love that woman. All 4 foot, eleven incheds of her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review as well as any requests you may have.<p> 


End file.
